Who Is Dead?
by Jami98
Summary: After seeing Naoya die in her arms Izumi starts to see things... Who is dead? Am I dead? Will I die? Bad summary, great story. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I thought we needed some Another fanfictions so I decided to make one, hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Izumi stared in fear at the boy lying in her blood covered arms. His wonderful golden hair stained with scarlet red blood.<p>

"I… I'm sorry… now I can't… help you…" The boy stuttered in exhaustion. "I wish… I could have done… more."

"Shut up, stupid boy. You're not going to die here, you have a promise to keep", Izumi said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You promised that you would never leave me! Don't you remember!" The boy smiled.

"I'm sorry… I… couldn´t keep… that promise", the dying boy said. "I'll… do my… best, trying to… help you from… the other… side." After that sentence the boy closed his eyes, took a last deep breath and said. "See you later… Izumi…"

"Naoyaaaaa!" The lone girl screamed out into the darkness, tears flooding down her cheeks.

~Flashback~

A boy and a girl walked down Yomiyama Main Street, holding hands.

"What if we meet anyone we know?" Izumi asked, scanning the biggest street in Yomiyama for familiar faces.

"Then we say that we say that we're trying to find a way to solve our 'little problem'", Naoya answered, chuckling, he never would have imagined that Izumi could be like this.

"Okay, but I still don't like this crowded place", she said after a while.

"As you wish my dear", Naoya replied with the voice of an old man and kissed her Izumi's cheek, making her blush.

"Ah, boys are so stupid", she sighed and gave him a playful slap on the face.

~End of flashback~

Now she sat there, all alone in the middle of the night in the house of a dead boy, a boy that she loved.

"Don't make promises you can't keep", Izumi whispered as she wiped the tears in her eyes. She stared at the knife that stabbed Naoya in the stomach only minutes ago. The knife was drenched in blood, his blood. Another tear made its way down her wet cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>What was good? What was bad?<strong> **Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WittyKatts: Thanks for the rewiew and yeah, my chapters aren't usually that long. :D**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what exactly happened last night?" The brown haired policeman sighed, looking down in his notebook. Izumi stayed silent, she didn't want to talk about it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the tears inside of her and she didn't want to cry in front of this unknown man. The police sighed once again.<p>

"Don't you want us to find his murderer?" He asked, trying to sound friendly. He failed with the friendly part, Izumi could hear how irritated he was.

"Of course I want", she said with an angry voice. "But…" After that word her voice broke and the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"But?" The man asked, ignoring the fact that she cried. Izumi wiped her tears and gave the police an irritated glare.

"Why would I tell you that? I don't even know your name", She replied while trying to sound cool.

"Because I'm a police", he answered. "And if you really have to know, my name is Tom, Tom Roberts. **(AN: OMG an American in Japan!)** Now it was Izumi's turn to sigh.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you…" She said after a while. "It all started when…"

_~Flashback~_

"Ladies first", Naoya smiled while gesturing for her to step inside.

"Thank you", Izumi replied, returning his smile.

"So how do you like my home?" Naoya asked as they sat in the blue couch in his room.

"Baka, it's not like I've not been here before", she answered as she rolled her eyes.

"As serious as usual", Naoya laughed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Since you're going to sleep here and it's just 8:00 pm we could watch a movie", Naoya suggested and pointed at the big TV in front of them. "We could watch this new film I recently bought…" He went over to the TV and took a DVD sleeve which lied on it and gave it to Izumi.

"Princess Mononoke… I thought you only liked films about sport", she said. "… But sure, it seems to be good…"

"Great", Naoya said, giving her a warm smile which made her blush.

_~Around 10 pm~_

"Shit that was a good movie", Naoya said while turning off the TV.

"In think I actually have to agree with you", Izumi answered while smiling towards him. Suddenly they heard a high noise which made their blood freeze in their veins.

"Wh… what was that?" Naoya stuttered.

"Like hell I know", Izumi answered, trying to sound calm. "Should we go and check?" Naoya nodded and they went out of his – now pretty dark – room and down the stairs towards where the sound came from. Naoya went first with Izumi a few meters behind.

"I… is there someone here?" He asked with a scared voice. The first answer they got was quietness but after a while she could hear Naoya scream in pain. The house was completely dark and she couldn't see much, but she thought she could see the silhouette of a man in front of the shadow which was Naoya. Then she heard the footsteps of someone running away and out of the house. When the first chock had finally let go of her she ran over to Naoya.

"What happened!" She screamed and ran over to Naoya. Just as she was about to lay a sweaty hand on his shoulder he fell into her arms.

"I… Izumi", he said, "it hurts…" Now she could feel the metallic smell of blood.

"N… Naoya!"

~End of flashback~

"S... so that's pretty much what hapened", Izumi said as she wiped her tears for maybe the hundredth time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>This time the chapter was a little longer but not as good (this is my opinion) as last time. I didn't have as much inspiration as last time but I hope you still like it.<strong>

**So what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewiew answers:**

**A Sky Full of Lighters: Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter too :D**

**lucky97: Arigatou :'3**

**mikichara12: Thank you *bows***

**017Bluefield: Teshigawara might be dead but that doesn't mean he'll disappear from this world... ;) If I make my chapters much longer I'll get bored at the end and they will get real bad...**

* * *

><p>The following day she went to school (it was Monday).She had went to school after the others died and she didn't want anyone to think she and Naoya had a special relationship or something. It wasn't like she was ashamed of him but she thought that he would have wanted her to hide their relationship. She sighed heavily, she didn't know if she would endure the whole day without Naoya.<p>

"Akazawa-san!" Mochizuki waved at her from his place in the middle of the classroom. "Have you heard about Teshigawara-san?" He asked sadly. She could feel tears starting to take form in her brown eyes and she tried her best to keep them from rolling down her cheeks. It was hard but it was a success.

"Yeah", she sighed, "he got stabbed with a knife yesterday night…" After that her voice broke and the tears started to roll down her face. Mochizuki gave her a worried look, not knowing what to do.

"A… are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh… I must look pathetic", she chuckled sadly.

"N… no, not at all, you were childhood friends. Weren't you?" He asked, trying his best to comfort the crying redhead.

"Hey guys!" Someone said behind them and they turned around.

"Ah, Sakakibara-kun", Mochizuki said, trying to give the brown haired boy a smile.

"Ano… what happened?" Sakakibara asked, giving Izumi a confused look as she wiped her tears.

"Haven't you heard?" She asked whit an irritated voice, didn't he read the newspapers? She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, what?" He asked, even more confused now. "By the way, where is Teshigawara-san?"

"He died yesterday", Izumi replied coldly. He was certainly stupid.

"Oh, stop being so mean, it's not his fault for not knowing", a very familiar voice said. 'Naoya! No, that's impossible, he's dead', she thought as she searched around the classroom for the one who just spoke but there wasn't any other boys than Sakakibara and Mochizuki in the room.

"D… did you just hear that?" She asked, now it was her turn to be confused.

"No, I didn't hear anything", the now shocked Sakakibara said, she wasn't the only one who liked Naoya.

"Me neither", Mochizuki said.

"Oh, I guess I just imagined then…" She said. 'Am I starting to get mad?'

"No, you didn't", that lovable voice said as Naoya stepped in front of her. 'Okay, now I'm seriously going mad.'

"Everybody take your seats!" Mikami-sensei said and Izumi went to her place. 'Shit, this is going to be a long day.'

* * *

><p><strong>Bad chapter, I know. R&amp;R :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**REWIEW ANSWERS!**

**017Bluefield: Well, he was more schocked but I skipped parts of the conversation, focusing on Izumi's thoughts. In the bottom of the chapter you get an exclusive interview with Naoya-kun!**

**Kiyoshi-Chan: Glad you liked it :)**

**lancedark: Here's the next chapter! :'3**

* * *

><p>Izumi sighed in relief when the school day was finally over. Naoya's spirit – or whatever it was – had kept on stalking her all day and it was really hard to pretend it was not there. She was just about to leave the hateful classroom when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face the person with an irritated look on her face.<p>

"What?" She said with an angry voice as she recognized the person. It was Sakakibara.

"Um… well, there's something we have to tell you", he said while pointing at Misaki and Mochizuki. He seemed pretty scared.

"Well then, hurry up and say it", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eh… you see", he said, lowering his voice, "it's about _that…_" Shit, couldn't that wait until tomorrow, didn't he understand that she wanted to go home.

"Is it really _that_ important? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked, hoping he would let her go home.

"Yes, it's really important", he replied, trying to look much smarter than he really was. She really hated him, after all the calamity was his fault.

"Okay," she sighed, "where do you want to talk?"

"At my house maybe?" He said, looking wondering at her.

"Great!" Sakakibara smiled and waved at Misaki and Mochizuki. 'Do you want to know what they're going to tell you?' She could hear Naoya's voice say as he appeared right behind Sakakibara. Naoya smiled as he walked right trough (!) him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A slight blush appeared on her face and she did her best to try to hide it from her other… well… friends. Mochizuki was of course a friend of hers but Sakakibara and Misaki… they were just The New Student and the Nonexistent One to her.

"Okay, let's go!" Mochizuki said with his slight girlish voice.

~At Sakakibara's house~

They sat on the light blue couch in the living room, in the house of Sakakibara's grandparents.

"So what did you want to tell me", Izumi asked, as irritated as ever. The others exchanged a few looks and then Mochizuki started to speak.

"You know that thing Matsunaga-san said he left for the following students of class 3", he said, "we found it and…"

"What! When did you find it?" She interrupted, giving Mochizuki a serious look.

"Um… yesterday", he answered. She could see that he lied but decided to not interrupt again, Mochizuki seemed quite shaked. "But whatever… It was a tape and we thought that we should tell you before listening to it." Izumi nodded. 'They have already listened to it', Naoya whispered in her ear, he had followed her all day in school so why wouldn't he follow her to Sakakibara's as well? She just ignored his comment and watched as Sakakibara turned the black recorder on.

~Few minutes later~

"So all we have to do is kill the dead person?" She asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yup, now we just have to come up with a way to find out who the dead person is", Misaki answered. '_Where did she get her air from?_'

* * *

><p><strong>EXCLUSIVE INTERWVEW WITH THE DEAD NAOYA!<strong>

**Me: **So Naoya-kun, how is it to be dead?

**Naoya: **Well, it's actually pretty funny. You can troll Izumi-chan as much as you want!

**Me: **Um... yeah. I think we've all already understood thet you like to troll her. Don't you think it's a littlebit too mean?

**Naoya: ***innocently smiling* How can you say that I'm mean!

**Me: ***facepalm*I think that's enough, thank you for the interview Naoya-kun!

**Naoya: **You're welcome!

**Me: **Okay, now to all you readers out there: R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**To all you reviewers out there: I know that my chapters are short but I won't do anything about it. If i make the chapters longer it will take twice as much time for me to write them. Either it's long but few chapters or it's short but many chapters, and I think many chapters are better.**

**~Review answers~**

**017Bluefield: No, I'm not following the storyline since it's still an ongoing series.**

**lnacedark: Yup, he's dead... **

**Notessimo: Well, as I said earlier: I won't make my chapters longer. :D**

* * *

><p>'You can't ignore me forever', Naoya said, laughing. Izumi sighed, when she finally thought he had left her alone he showed up again. But that wasn't the only reason she sighed, she also sighed because she knew he was right. She wouldn't be able to ignore him much longer, if he kept on talking like this.<p>

'Oh, come on, talk to me! It's no fun to be on the other side alone', he said and tried to make puppy eyes. She ignored him once again as she lay down on the pretty uncomfortable bed in her small room.

'But for fuck sake, just speak to me!' Naoya screamed. '_Since when did he get mood swings?_' Izumi thought.

'Please!' he cried. She couldn't stand it anymore, even if it was just her imagination, she didn't want to see him like this.

"Yes, what do you want!" She replied with an irritated voice. '_Shit, if this keeps up I'll become just like nii-san._'

'Ha ha, I knew you would talk to me!' Naoya shouted in triumph, his golden hair shining in the faint light from her desk lamp.

"Just tell me what you want", Izumi said angrily. She didn't have the time to speak with a ghost or rather an illusion, she had home works to do. And most important: she had to figure out who the extra person was.

'I know who the dead one is', he answered as if it weren't anything important.

"WHAT! You know who's dead!" She said a little bit too high.

"Izumi, is something wrong!" Her mother cried from downstairs.

"N… no, I just hit my foot in the desk!" She replied with the calmest voice she could force herself to use that moment.

"Okay!" He mother said. Izumi sighed in relief, she didn't want her parents to think was talking to herself. Naoya chuckled from his place on top of her small, white desk.

'Yup, I know who's dead', he said, trying to hide his laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?" She asked, not really believing what he said.

'Because you weren't going to listen to me', he replied, still smiling.

"Tell me now then", she said.

'No, I won't', he answered, his smile getting even bigger. 'But I can give you a clue…' Izumi rolled her eyes.

"Go on."

'It's someone in our class…' He said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, thank you for the information, I _so _didn't know that!" She answered sarcastically. "Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?"

'Well I'm afraid I'm already dead so… Whoops my time is up for today, I have to go. Bye!' He said while his body started to become blurry. After a few more seconds he was gone.

"Bye…" She answered, a little shocked about him just disappearing like that. '_Well, when he's finally left me alone I guess I should do my home work now_', she thought while looking at her alarm clock. '_Shit, it's already 11 pm. I guess I'll have to do my home work tomorrow.'_

**~Next day~**

When she woke up the following morning the first thing she saw was a small note, lying on her night table, beside the old alarm clock. She took the small paper and read it.

_It's a girl _

_/ Naoya_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or I'll stop writing... No, not really, I'll have to finish the story since my teacher's gonna read it. T_T<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I tried to make the chapter a little longer this time but I don't think that the following chapters will be much longer than this. I got really bored at the end of it. -.-**

**~Review answers~**

**A Sky Full of Lighters: Yup, the world's coolest stalker! :D (Naoya-kun said that T-T)**

**017Bluefield: I haven't got any arms! o.O No, seriously I don't think I'll censor it. My teachers doesn't really care if I say or write "shit" (or other bad words) and that's why they're all so awesome! :D**

**lancedark: I'll definitley write another story after this one, I just don't know if it will be an Another story.**

**TheRoseShadow21: Let's all hope it's not Mei! :D**

* * *

><p>Izumi gripped hard around the small piece of paper in her pocket. '<em>Should I tell the others about it?<em>' She thought as she made her way through the school gates. She had believed Naoya would meet her here but that wasn't the case. Instead she found Sakakibara and Misaki waiting for her. They stood there, holding hands like an old couple and she was just about to ignore them when a voice she had missed the whole morning whispered something in her ear.

'You should tell them', he said, giving her one of his wonderful smiles. She rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed as she went over to Misaki and Sakakibara.

"Hey guys", she said with her friendliest voice, forcing herself to smile. Sakakibara returned her smile while Misaki just nodded at her. '_As depressing as usual_', Izumi thought, sighing in her mind.

"Hi!" The boy said happily. '_Gosh, he's annoying._'

"Found out something new about… yeah, you know?" She asked, acting as if she didn't really care.

"No, what about you?" He answered. '_Should I tell them about it?_' She thought, fingering the small paper in her pocket. '_Yeah, that's what Naoya told me to do…Shit, I listen him too much._' She gave Sakakibara the paper.

"I found it this morning", was all she said. She didn't want to tell them about Naoya's ghost, or whatever it was. Naoya was hers.

"What is it that's a girl?" Sakakibara asked. '_Are you stupid, or what?_'

"I think he means the extra person", Misaki said. '_She can speak!_' Izumi thought sarcastically while glancing at the black haired girl.

"Yeah, I think so too", she answered, still using that super friendly voice.

"But how do we know it's not fake?" The brown haired boy asked. '_If you just knew that!_'

"Well, there's not many people outside the class who knows about it and it looks just like his handwriting", she said knowingly.

"Hmm… maybe you're right. If there's a dead person in out class then I don't see why it would be impossible for Teshigawara-san to come back from the dead too", Sakakibara replied.

"Yeah, maybe we should trust that note", Misaki said. Izumi looked at her watch.

"We'd better hurry, the lesson starts in one minute!" She cried, pretty stressed now.

~Around 4 pm~

Izumi was on her way home from school when Naoya showed up the first time that day.

'So how was school today?' He asked.

"Okay, I guess. But could you wait with the chit chat until we get home, I don't want anyone to believe I've gone mad", she answered, looking behind herself to see if anyone had heard her, but there was no one there.

'Sure', he smiled at her. They didn't have long way left, they just had to round this corner and…

"Oh, s… sorry", she said to the man she had just bumped into. He had brown, short hair and seemed to be in the late fifties.

"Ah, nothing to worr... Shizuka is that you?" He cried as he took a closer look at her face. Izumi blushed.

"N… no, I don't know anyone with that name", she answered. The man got a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you looked like my daughter, she died when she was around your age", the man said wiping a tear which had started to roll down his cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry about your daughter", she replied, this was starting to get awkward. "B… but now I'm in a hurry. Bye!" She ran home as fast as she could.

Naoya was waiting for her in her room. He patted beside him on the bed, wanting her to come and sit. Izumi threw her schoolbag on her desk chair and sat down beside him. He wrapped one of his arms around her and kissed her.

'That man was really creepy', he said, 'it felt like he could see me…'

"And maybe he could", she replied in a creepy voice. Naoya started to laugh.

'OMG, since when did you get this awesome!' He cried behind the laughs.

"What do you mean, I've always been awesome", she answered while patting his head. She was happy, everything was just like before he died.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a pretty wierd ending of the chapter and I'm sorry that I'm so mean to Misaki-san and Sakaibara-san. I just don't think that Izumi-san likes them.<strong>

**OMG, this chapter had more than 1000 words! (Just had to say that)**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating latley, school's been killing me and it's been such great weather (SPRING 3) so when I haven't been stuck with home works I've been outside enjoying the sun.**

**A Sky Full of Lighters: Yeah, I know but since I'm not really a fan of Sakakibara I chose to make her dislike him.**

**TheRoseShadow21: That's somthing we usually say in Swedish and it means something like "Since when did she start to speak?" or something like that... :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Matsunaga-san what are you going to do during summer vacation?" Izumi asked her classmate as they made their way home.<em>

"_I don't really know, I guess I'll just be at home. I've thought about going on that class trip. It feels like something important is going to happen then… but I haven't decided yet. Are you going?" Matsunaga answered and gave her a friendly smile, which Izumi immediately returned._

"_Yeah, I think so. Even though I just want to forget everything about the class and the curse I think this could actually be fun", she replied._

"_Huh, if you're going I think I'll go too", her best friend Reiko said. Now they had reached the place where their ways parted. _

"_Bye!" Izumi said, waving at her friends as she –without looking - crossed the biggest street in Yomiyama. Suddenly she heard the roaring sound of a car engine and she turned her head to the left only to see a big, black jeep in full speed, just a few meters away from her. It was going to hit her! 'I'm going to die!' Was the last thing she thought, before a great pain hit her body and everything went black._

Izumi screamed in fear as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor in her dark room.

"It was just a nightmare", she whispered to, trying to make herself calm down. It failed, there was something with that dream that felt so real. "Just a dream…" She stood up from the cold floor and lay down in her soft bed again. She tried to fall back to sleep, but it was impossible. A scaring feeling, telling her that she was the dead one started to grow deep inside her mind. '_No, I can't be the dead one. The head of countermeasures can't be dead_', she half-hearted tried to convince herself.

'You killed me!' Yukari's voice accused her. 'It's your fault I'm dead… murderer!' Izumi covered her ears, shaking her head.

"No", she whispered, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "We're childhood friends… don't you remember all the days we've spent together? Don't you remember when our families went to Greece together? When nii-san got lost and we had to spend two whole days looking for him until we found him in the wardrobe in your hotel room? Don't you remember?"

'It's your fault!' Yukari repeated with her dead, hollow voice. '_Don't listen to her, you're just imagining things_', she thought. '_You don't have any memories of another life…_' Then she remembered her dream: A young Reiko… a young Matsunaga… herself getting hit by a car.

"No, if it was me Naoya would have told me", she said, drying her teary eyes. Just after she said that the air beside her started to gleam and Naoya showed up beside her. He had a sad look on his beautiful face. "You would have told me… right?" Izumi asked her voice filled with doubt.

'Izumi… I'm sorry', he said with a sad smile on his lips. 'I should have told you…' She stared at the boy in shock. She believed in him, if it was someone else it was nearly understandable if he didn't tell her but… she really thought he would tell her if it was her…

"I… I believed in you…" she stuttered. "How could you?"

'I… I didn't want you to do something stupid…' Naoya answered, his voice filled with guilt. 'I wanted you to get the chance to live once again. I know how lonely it is to be dead…' Izumi couldn't help but smile, he cared about her and it made her so happy.

"I'm glad I have such a good boyfriend", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I don't want anyone else to die because of me… It's time to end this."

'W… what are you going to do?' He asked her. 'Are you…'

"Yes", she cut him off. "I'm going to commit suicide…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**Just so you know; next chapter will be the last one. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have you seen the last episode of the anime? Izumi died! I was srsly so sad, I thought she was actually gonna make it but in the end she died. Well, I know that she dies in the novel but since she didn't die in the manga (just got an awesome haircut) I actuallt thought she was going to survive... Stupid anime...**

**mikichara12: Yeah D:**

**TheRoseShadow21: Yeah, I got that idea yesterday (that she would be the dead one and hat she would know Reiko) and I thought it was so awesome so I had to add it to the story. It was actually going to end in whole different way...**

* * *

><p>For the last time in her short life, Izumi stood in front of the big school gates. She had decided to go to school one last time, she wanted to say "good bye" to all her friends before "leaving." Even though she didn't have <em>that<em> many friends and they all would have forgotten about her by tomorrow, her life would have felt incomplete if she didn't do this. Mochizuki, Sakakibara and Misaki were waiting for her in the classroom.

"Good morning!" Mochizuki greeted her, giving her one of his usual, friendly smiles.

"Hi", she said quietly, nodding at Misaki and Sakakibara. She didn't really like them but since they were nice to her, she had decided to be nice to them as well.

"Found out something new?" Sakakibara asked. This was their usual morning ritual: First they greeted each other politely and then they asked if the others had found out something new about the curse.

Izumi nodded, she sure had.

"Great!" Mochizuki smiled. "Can we take it now or should we talk after school?"

"After school", she replied shortly, she wasn't in the mood for talking today.

"Can we go to your house as usual?" Mochizuki asked, turning to Sakakibara.

"Yeah, of course we can", he answered in his usual carefree voice. Oh, how she hated that voice, couldn't he understand the seriousness of the situation they were in? That aside she was glad they were going to Sakakibara's house, she wanted to see Reiko one last time before disappearing from this world. Even though she wouldn't be able to tell her about who she really was and she didn't have any memories of their time together, Reiko was still her best friend.

"Okay students, take your seats!" Mikami-sensei said and Izumi went to her desk and sat down. Naoya hadn't showed up today and it made her pretty sad. She told herself that they would soon meet again and that made her a little happier.

**~After school~**

"Akazawa-san, are you coming?" Sakakibara screamed, waving at her. "The bus doesn't wait forever!" Izumi sighed. '_That attitude again..._'

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" She replied, taking one last look at the school. '_Bye, bye_', she thought as she ran to the bus.

"Good, I thought you were going to be left behind", Mochizuki sighed in relief as she sat down on the seat beside him. She forced a smile. '_I hope they won't get all wild and try to kill me when I tell them_', she thought.

After a while the bus stopped at Sakakibara's house and they went inside.

Now they all sat in the usual couch, drinking tea and chitchatting. Well, the others were chitchatting, she just sat there, listening to them. After a while Sakakibara turned to her.

"So… what have you found out?" He asked. Izumi gulped, what if they _would_ actually try to kill her?

"Well… ehm, you're not going to believe this but…" She began. God, this was hard! "I know who the dead one is. Everybody stared at her in shock.

"You know who's dead!" They said in unison. She nodded.

"Yes, I know who's dead… I'm the dead one", she said. Now when it was said she could only wait for their reactions.

"Y… you're kidding… right?" Mochizuki asked, still that expression of shock on his face. She shook her head as she felt tears starting to take form in her eyes. '_Oh, why do I always cry, I'm such a crybaby…_' She thought and bit her tongue.

"What are you going to do?" Misaki asked, breaking the silence. '_So they didn't try to kill me, huh…_'

"I'm going to do what I have to do, I'm going to commit suicide", she said. Now she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, for the second time that day she started to cry. Mochizuki and Sakakibara gasped while Misaki just stared at her with an emotionless look on her face. '_You're supposed to react to this!_'

"Y… you sure you can do this?" Sakakibara stuttered, a look of pity on his face. She nodded, wiping her tears.

"Just give me until tomorrow, if you wake up and still remember me, you can kill me", she answered, trying to look like she didn't care if she died. Now it was their turn to nod.

"We trust you, Akazawa-san", Misaki said, as coldly as usual.

Suddenly the door opened and Reiko came into the room. Izumi looked at her with wide eyes as a memory flashed by in her mind.

_The two of them sitting at the riverbank, talking about Reiko's newborn nephew._

"_He's around this tall…" Reiko said, holding up a small branch, a few decimeters tall. "… And his name is Kouichi."_

She sighed and gave Reiko one last look. She'd really grown, she looked so mature now. Izumi was glad that she'd been able to keep on living after she'd lost so many people close to her, and she hoped that she would live a long life. That she would be able to live for both of them.

"I think I should go now", she said, waving at her friends one last time. "Bye…"

"Bye…"

**~Later that night~**

The pain from the knife stabbing her was terrible and she screamed in pain as blood flooded out of her mouth.

"Izumi!" And running steps was the last thing she heard before everything got black and silent. '_It doesn't hurt anymore…_' She thought as a sharp light suddenly appeared in her darkness. She made her way towards the light and after a while she could see that it was a door. She slowly opened the door and on the other side she found Naoya, waiting for her. As he saw her he gave off a big smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"I've been waiting for you", he said happily and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and once again she started to cry, but this time it wasn't tears of sorrow… it was tears of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... That was the last chapter! What did you think? I actually thought it was kinda good, and since I'm such a negative person that's a really good rating... :D<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
